


The Late Shift

by deputywalsh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, F/M, Lori Grimes - Freeform, Non ZA, Pre-Apocalypse, Rick Grimes mentions, Shane Walsh au, Shane Walsh fic, Shane Walsh fluff, The Walking Dead AU, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputywalsh/pseuds/deputywalsh
Summary: Shane comes home to his girl after a long shift.





	The Late Shift

Shane hears you before he sees you. 

You’re singing, and Shane knows you haven’t heard him come through the door because you’re always shy about your voice. He stepped into the house not two minutes ago and he’s already wearing a smirk on his face. 

He didn’t expect you to still be up; he and Rick had been on the 4pm-12am shift, meaning it was 12:23am as he’d stepped through the door. But you’re awake, and as he steps into the kitchen he notices ingredients strewn across the counter, pairing with a growing pile of dishes in the sink. 

You always waited up for Shane. Going to bed without him by your side proved difficult, so you waited. But a long day at work meant you were fighting sleep on the couch as Netflix played to itself. So you occupied yourself, by baking. 

An hour later, one batch of cupcakes cooling ready to be iced, you were well into starting your second. You were in your own world, music turned up loud and about to add more flour when Shane made his presence known. 

“Voice of an angel baby, I tell ya,” 

You jump at the sound of his voice, causing flour to shoot up into the air, covering your, well Shane’s shirt in the process. You lean forward, elbows bracing you on the counter and you rest your head on your forearms.

“God, Shane! Don’t do that, you scared me half to death!” 

He turns down the music on his way over to you, police boots becoming louder as he nears you. He’s laughing, and when you glance up at him you can’t help but laugh too. 

“Now, I’m not a baker by any means, but I do know you’re supposed to put the ingredients in the bowl, not wear them.” He grins, glancing over the flour covered shirt, before letting his eyes linger over your bare legs. “I gotta say though, this was quite the sight to come home too.” 

He lifts his hands to brush down your sides, fingertips reaching the hem of the shirt and pushing his hands underneath it to gently grip your hips. 

“I don’t think me covered in flour was the best thing you could’ve come home too.” You blushed, dropping your eye contact and watching as you brought your own hands up to undo a few buttons of his uniform, sliding them over the black shirt hidden underneath. 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I come home and you’re waiting for me? Ain’t nothing better than that, darlin’.” 

Your cheeks heat up even more at his words, moving onto your tip toes to sponge your lips against his. At some point in the kiss Shane’s hands make their way around to your ass, pulling your body closer into his. He pulls apart to press kisses down your jaw, groaning as he feels your nails scratch at the nape of his neck. 

Whilst you’re lost in Shane’s lips being pressed against your neck, he scoops you into his arms, pulling your legs to wrap around his waist. Before you can warn him, he’s dropping you onto the counter, hearing you let out a yelp at his actions. 

He pulls his head back to look at you, before stifling a few laughs as you glare at him. 

“You think this is funny?” You asked rhetorically, now even more covered in mess as Shane dropped you right where the flour scattered earlier. You couldn’t hide your grin, grabbing his open shirt and tugging his lips back to yours. 

“In my defence-” He starts before leaning in again to kiss you, “I wasn’t exactly concentrating on the counter.” 

“Oh yeah? So what were you concentrating on?” You tease, moving your hands to graze down his covered abdomen.

“Just you, mama.” He ghosts his lips over your ear, hearing you suck in a breath at the effect he has over you. 

“Maybe I should finish these cupcakes in the morning,” You spoke quietly, hooking your fingers into his belt loops and pulling your legs tighter around his waist. 

“And what are you gonna do instead?” He brings a hand to hold your cheek, bringing his forehead to press against yours as he notes the lust in your eyes. 

“You,” You whispered, “Are gonna take me to the bedroom.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Shane’s happy he has you to come home too.


End file.
